Halloween Madness: ZATR style!
by GhostlyMayhem
Summary: Drabbles surrounding Zim, Tak, and their first Halloween together as a couple. Let the fluff and arguing begin! ZATR. Drabble-series. More to come! FINALLY updated! Final drabble up!
1. Drabble 1: Corn maze of DOOM

**...**

**Halloween Madness: ZATR Style**

_Drabble 1: Corn maze of DOOM_

**...**

"I think we're lost..."

"We're not lost."

"Then let me see the map."

"Hold on, I gotta-"

"GIVE ME THE MAP."

Zim gave an irritated huff, "Okay, fine!" He complied with his girlfriend's demand and handed her the map.

She snatched the map from his hand, peering closely at the overhead view-map of the corn field maze. "Damn it, Zim, I told you we should have stayed close to Dib and Gaz, but noooo, you just happened to convince me that you knew the way!"

He couldn't help the sly smirk that appeared over his features. "Well it's your fault for trusting me, even though I DID know where I was going!"

This earned him a slap to the back of his hand. "Idiot. You only thought you knew."

"I still know!" he protested, rubbing the back of his hand.

"Then point to where we are on the map." She handed him the map, crossing her arms over her chest in an impatient manner.

"CHALLENGE ACCEPTED!"

"Maybe if you continue to scream like that, the humans will hear us and send a rescue team."

Zim threw a glare in her direction before turning to the map in his hands. They were standing in the middle of a six-way: six possible different paths surrounding them. The map, however, showed that there were about five other six-ways like the one the two disguised irkens were standing in. "Uhhh..." he glanced around, then glanced back at the map. He did this about five times until Tak took notice and gave an irritated sigh.

"You don't know at all, do you?"

There came no response.

"I'll take that stunned silence as a _'hell no'._"

Zim threw his mate another glare. "This isn't my fault."

"This is completely your fault!"

"Now what would make you think that?"

"Because we've been here for _four_ fucking hours trying to find our way out!"

There was a pause. "Okay... Point taken. Still, I don't see how this is my fault."

Another slap to the back of the head. _"Idiot."_ Tak turned and began to head down one of the paths, unsure yet praying that it was the right path back to the entrance.

"Idiocy can be an efficient quality!" Zim called out as he quickly ran after her, not wanting to be completely alone in the maze. He was pretty sure he had heard some rustling deep inside the tall stalks of corn earlier. "AND A TURN ON! YOU KNOW IT TURNS YOU ON!"

_"SHUT UP!"_

* * *

**A/N: the lack of ZATR here hurts me. And I apologize for my lack of ZATR. I haven't had any good ideas for even a Drabble. Until now. ;)**

**There'll be a drabble per chapter. How many, possible five at the most. The only halloween activities I could come up with are:**

_**Corn maze (which I just did)**_  
_**Pumpkin Carving**_  
_**Playing around in Halloween stores**_  
_**Decorating**_  
_**Trick or Treating**_

**...and that's it. XD If there's any other Halloween activities you feel I left out, let me know! My goal is to have this completely done by the end of October. Again, they'll be drabbles, meaning they'll be short chapters. In order for quick updates, they'll have to be short. Not completely short, but not seriously long, either. Probably under a thousand words.**

**Some drabbles will have funny, girlfriend/boyfriend banter, others might have fluff. Others might have some naughty undertones. We'll see where I can fit them. ;)**

**Anyway, please review! Sorry for not writing in a while! Lack of ideas. DX**


	2. Drabble 2: Pumpkin Carving

_Drabble 2: Pumpkin Carving_

"...Zim..."

"Hmm?"

"I'm no expert on this, but... I think you're doing that wrong."

"What makes you think that?"

"Hmmm..." Tak said mockingly, "Let me guess... Oh! Maybe because you're supposed to carve a face _INTO_ the pumpkin, not cut the pumpkin in half!"

Zim glanced down. The pumpkin before him was in fact cut completely in half. Instead of using knives, they had been using lasers to carve their pumpkins. They are aliens after all. "Huh. Would you look at that."

"I'm sure I call you an_ 'idiot'_ about a hundred times a day," Tak noted, going back to carving her pumpkin. "Maybe even more than that."

"Then you should call me something else," Zim told her, watching her. He moved closer. "I will take _'amazing', 'over all amazing', 'COMPLETELY amazing',_ or _'just down right amazing'_."

"How about _'dumbass'_, _'COMPLETE dumbass'_, or maybe _'over all dumbass'_?

She felt his hand sling over her shoulder. "How about _'seriously sexy'_?"

Tak only continued working. "How about_ 'fuck the hell off while I finish carving my pumpkin'_?"

"Come on," he tried persuading her now, "we can carve later. How about we have a little fun?" His arms were wrapped around her waist as he nibbled her neck from behind.

"I'm ten seconds away from carving _'fuck off'_ into this pumpkin."

Zim smirked, resting his head on her shoulder. "You may call my work idiocy, but I call it GENIUS. And I can carve one hell of a pumpkin!"

"Correction," Tak responded, her tone noticeably softening. "You can _cut_ a pumpkin. You completely skipped the carving part and went straight to the destroying your pumpkin part."

"It's the same thing!"

Now she smirked. "Idiot."

* * *

**A/N: Sorry it's so short: it is a drabble after all.**

**If I can get 15 reviews tonight, I'll post drabble 3 later tonight! ;) I already finished it so... ;D**


	3. Drabble 3: Costume Shopping

_Drabble 3: Costume Shopping_

"Well, what do you think?"

Tak raised an eyebrow. "Well... You look like-"

"Let me guess: You're gonna call me an idiot, aren't you?" Zim said plainly, letting his dramatic pose drop.

"I was gonna say you look like a fat moron in a stupid skirt, but..."

Zim pouted. "But what?" he whined, shuffling forward.

"What exactly are you supposed to be?" Tak stared at him with wide eyes.

"I'm Tinkerbelly!" Zim did a twirl, letting the green tutu around his waist fly with his movements.

"You look ridiculous!"

"So you say." Zim gave her wink. "Well, I'm done. Now it's your turn."

"My turn for what?" she demanded, crossing her arms over her chest as she gave him a glare.

"To pick your costume out!" Zim smirked. "Might I suggest a sexy kitten costume?"

Tak narrowed her eyes. "No."

"Or maybe a sexy witch?"

_"NO."_

"How about a sexy maid?"

"NO!"

Zim's eyes widened as the perfect idea came to mind. He bounced up and down in excitement. "OH! OH! BE PRINCESS LEIA IN HER SLAVE OUTFIT! Oh man, that would make me SO happy!"

"Yes, I'm sure the idea makes your dick _very_ happy."

Suddenly Zim's cheeks flared up in embarrassment. "TAK!"

"Oh, don't pretend that's not what you meant!" Tak rolled her eyes. "Fine. I'll make a deal with you."

"Go on..."

"I'll be..." she sighed, closing her eyes. "...something sexy for Halloween... but ONLY if you get rid of that ridiculous costume!"

Despite how much he wanted to see his girlfriend dress provocatively for this yearly human occasion, he didn't exactly want to give up on his current costume choice. "Awww, but Tak-"

"Do you want to see me dress sexy or not?"

Zim sighed, turning and heading back to the changing room. "I'll change my costume..."

* * *

**A/N: Hehe, thank you for all the reviews! I'm really surprised by how many people like this! :D**

** Zim and Tak are in high school during this, and have grown tall, but they aren't teens. They're adults in Irken years in this. Ahh... Am I the ONLY one who wants to see Zim dress as Tinkerbelly for Halloween? XD**

**Anyway, for my loyal ZATR fans, I wanted to have some naughty undertones. ;) Who doesn't love some naughty ZATR?**

**Please review! :D I hope you enjoyed this!**

**Tomorrow: Haunted House time! :D**


	4. Drabble 4: Haunted House OF DOOM!

_Drabble 4: Haunted House... OF DOOM!_

"...This was the worst idea ever..." Tak's voice was muffled. "I can't believe I let you talk me into doing this!" Another creature popped out from behind a secret place in the wall, and she let out another scream, "AAHHHHH, FUCK!"

"Zim will protect his love pig!" Zim shouted triumphantly, clutching Tak closer to him as she further buried her face into his shoulder. The two were shuffling forward as quickly as they could. A human wearing a crazed pig mask suddenly appeared, but using his free hand, Zim pointed at the human. "GO BACK, CREATURE! BACK! BACK AWAY!"

"I'm getting the fuck out of here!" Tak suddenly shot forward, gripping Zim's hand as she did so, until yet another creature popped out, blocking the way. "REVERSE!" she screamed, "GO REVERSE!"

"REVERSE WHERE?"

"BACK, YOU IDIOT! GO BACK!" They turned to run down the other way they had came, only to have three creatures (really just humans in tacky disguises) appear, blocking their other way, growling and screaming at the two disguised irkens. "AHHHHH! FUCK ME OVER!"

"TRIPLETS!" Zim shouted. "It's triplets!"

Tak promptly cowered into Zim, clutching him tightly. "GET ME THE FUCK OUT OF HERE!"

"Will do!" Zim lifted her up bridal-style and began running the other direction. Lucky for him, the other creatures that had been blocking their way slowly disappeared into the shadows of the dark hallway.

He continued running, all the while more creatures continued appearing, but Zim ran right past them. "WE DON'T WANT ANY!" he shouted at them, as Tak continued screaming, eyes shut tightly.

"YOU SO OWE ME, ZIM!"

Now Zim couldn't help but grin widely as he ran. He opened his mouth to speak, but Tak cut him off, "I KNOW WHAT YOU'RE GOING TO SAY, ZIM! NO SEX FOR YOU!"

"Well, you did say I owe you!"

"I THINK A SOCK IN THE FACE WILL BE BEST!"

"Socks?" Zim made a face. "I don't wear socks, Tak."

"I MEANT A SMACK IN THE FACE, YOU IDIOT!"

"How about a kiss instead?"

"JUST FOCUS ON GETTING OUT OF HERE!"

Zim winced. "Can you PLEASE stop screaming? I'm getting a headache!"

"WELL, NOW YOU KNOW WHAT I HAVE TO DEAL WITH ON A DAILY BASIS!"

"That's not very nice..."

"YOU'RE A FUCKING IDIOT!"

* * *

**A/N: Arguing and fluff: A ZATR combo I love best. X3**

**Next up: Decorating! :D Please review!**


	5. Drabble 5: Decorating of DOOM

_Drabble 5: Decorating of DOOM_

"Dude," Dib breathed in amazement, "Your house looks so dope!"

"Dope?" Zim asked, puzzled, "Is that a human substance?"

Tak rolled her eyes. "It better look _'dope'_. Do you know how long it took for me to get Zim to help me put up these stupid decorations?"

"I still ended up helping you," Zim reminded her stubbornly, "didn't I?

"Yeah, by the END."

"And I almost _died_ in the process!"

"Oh don't be so dramatic..." Tak waved him off with the back of her hand.

Dib raised an eyebrow. "How did Zim almost die?"

"Well, for one, I nearly fell off the roof..."

"For one? What, is there more?" Dib held back an amused snicker.

"He's just being melodramatic," Tak responded plainly.

"I GOT ELECTROCUTED PUTTING UP THOSE STUPID PUMPKIN LIGHTS!"

"Electrocuted?" Dib chuckled.

"Those pumpkin lights were harmless, Zim..." the female irken rolled her eyes once more.

"And that pop-up skeleton in the front yard nearly gave me a heart attack!" Zim placed a hand on his chest. "My heart's still racing!"

"You're such a baby!" Tak crossed her arms over her chest. "You almost fell off the roof and got a _bit_ of a shock from the light wires-"

"A _BIT?_" Zim said in dismay.

"-But you trained with the Elite back on Irk," Tak continued, "And the Elite did things far worse to their bodies than harmless Halloween decorating."

_"HARMLESS?_"

"Aw, come on, Zim!" Dib gave Zim a friendly nudge in the ribs with his elbow. "A few pumpkin lights never hurt anybody! You probably just had no idea what you were doing!"

"Which is no surprise," Tak muttered.

"No," Zim protested, "It's just this stupid holiday scares me AND hurts me." He pouted. "I hate Halloween..."

Tak smirked, coming up to her mate, putting her arms around his slim waist and resting her head on his shoulder. It was amazing how quick her attitude toward Zim could change so quickly. "You won't once you see my costume."

Dib rolled his brown eyes at the gesture.

Her words (and the image it brought) was enough to turn Zim's frown into a wicked, naughty grin. "I love Halloween..."

* * *

**A/N: Hadn't had many ideas for this particular drabble, but meh. :/**

**Anyway, I don't know what I'll do for the next drabble, but I might have to cut it short in order to have the trick-or-treating to be long and updated exactly on Halloween day. I don't know. We'll see. ;P Please review! :)**


	6. Drabble 6: Candy, Idiots and Perverts

_Drabble 6: Candy, Idiots and Perverts_

"Best part of Halloween-" Dib smirked, watching as the other teenagers dressed in costumes walked passed him down the street. More notably, he watched the females of the group. "-girls in slutty costumes! I love me some sexy witches and fairies."

"Speaking of which..." Zim paused to turn toward his mate. "I want to hurry and get this over with."

Tak, -dressed in a sexy super hero costume with a dark purple one piece and flowing black cape trailing behind her-, frowned at him. "Why?" When the vampire-dressed irken only smirked, she rolled eyes. "You're a such horny little perv like Dib."

"Hey!" Dib glared at the two disguised irkens. "I take offense to that! Besides, I don't want to leave yet. Why would anyone want to leave yet? Free candy and slutty girls?" He breathed in deeply, smiling. "It's Heaven!"

"And disgusting, frolicking, yelling human children..." Zim gave a nod. "Yeah, this sure is Heaven." He rolled his own eyes. "Whatever. We'll go to one more house." He walked on ahead past the human boy, clutching Tak's hand as he lead her along.

"You're an idiot," Gaz, who had been standing silently beside her brother, replied, stalking on ahead in the direction Zim and Tak were headed to.

"Is this Halloween or Offend The Dib night?" Dib called out, offended. Huffing, he followed after the other three, waddling in his robot suit which was made entirely out of cardboard boxes.

The house Zim had stalked toward was neither terrifying or interesting. It was just a plain old house in the suburbs. No decorations visible, not even a single pumpkin.

"And you picked this house why?" Dib asked as he made his way up beside his sister and the two irkens.

"I don't know!" Zim cried out, exasperated. "I just did! Do not question my motives!"

"Whatever." The human boy, jokingly dressed as an alien for the occasion, rolled his eyes. "I just want candy."

"Then why don't you ring the doorbell?"

"Fine! I will." Confidently, he reached for the doorbell, ringing it only once. There was a pause for a few seconds until footsteps could be heard on the other side. The door flew open, revealing an annoyed old woman with a bowl of candy in her hand.

"TRICK OR FUCKING TREAT," Zim blared out before Dib could even respond.

The door promptly slammed shut in their faces.

Dib gave Zim a hard shove, nearly knocking him over. "Why the hell did you do that, Zim?!"

"Um, do you SEE how my girlfriend is dressed?" Zim seemed anxious to hurry home. "Can you see why I want to go home right now?"

"Yes I get that your horny, but I don't have a girlfriend," Dib reminded him with a roll of his eyes. "And candy is the only substitute for lack of pu-"

Gaz slapped him in the back of the head. "Don't you dare finish that sentence, perv."

"And I thought Zim was the worse perv in the equation," Tak mumbled, crossing her arms over her chest to shield herself from the cold air and from Dib's peering eyes.

"I'm in desperate need for something sweet," Dib whined.

"You're so gross," Gaz sighed, shaking her head. "No wonder girls don't want to be around you."

"And no wonder you're still a virgin," Zim mumbled to himself, causing Dib to turn and glare at him. Zim only smiled innocently in response, putting his arm around Tak and drawing her close. "So I win."

Dib huffed, "Win what?"

"I have a beautiful mate and you don't." Zim threw up a random gang sign and stuck his tongue out. "So suck on that motherfucka!"

Tak, though flattered by Zim calling her _'beautiful'_, couldn't help but roll her eyes at Zim's sad attempt at human-bragging. "You're an idiot, Zim." _But you're_ my _idiot._

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the really late update, but I had this written for a month but thought an suck and didn't want to upload it, but was stuck as a way to revise it so I made slight changes and made it (hopefully) less sucky-er.**

**Anyway, I hope and enjoyed this small fanfic and am sorry for the long wait! I might just do a one-shot for Christmas instead of a multi-Drabble fanfic. We'll see. ;P**

**Btw, I didn't add what Gaz was for Halloween because with her, we can only speculate. XD**


End file.
